


Y'know, I Still Pray

by EmWy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmWy/pseuds/EmWy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes through unpacking his things at a motel and remembers a special someone. (Ficlet Requested by and Written for Kyuubified)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and am not earning any monetary compensation from this work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y'know, I Still Pray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuubified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubified/gifts).



The motel was a bit run down and had clearly seen better days. But it was better than the last one they’d stayed at. Sam sighed as he settled in to the two-bed room he and Dean had rented. Dean had made some excuse about needing to go out for a while. Sam figured he would go out to the bars, find a girl, try to get in to her pants, come home alone or with her…

Sam sighed as he put his clothes in to the dresser, sorting them in to their proper designations. Undershirts to the left, T-shirts in the middle, v-necks on the right in the top drawer. Jeans to the left, slacks in the middle, underwear and socks to the right in the middle drawer. He just left the bottom for Dean, knowing he’d toss all his things in to it in whatever sort of manner they ended up in.

He sighed softly as he pushed the drawers shut, going to the little closet to hang up his hoodies, the suits he and Dean used sometimes and his flannel button-ups. He shut the door and smiled ever so slightly. He used to make fun of him for his little OCD tendencies…

He shook his head slightly, heading over to the desk to sit down with his laptop. He opened it up and punched in his password, deciding to do some research for the case they’d come in to town on. Some families were missing their children and Sam was expecting changelings, but wasn’t entirely sure.

Sam spent about an hour searching the web for news stories and history of the area. He yawned a little, leaning back in to his seat. His eyes flicked up to the clock on his computer and he sighed. One AM already?

He shut the lid on his laptop, moving to sit down on the bed. He undid the buttons on his flannel plaid shirt, tossing it aside. Normally he’d have folded it, but he was tired tonight. He pulled off his t-shirt and it followed the button up along with an undershirt a moment later.

Another small, sad smile crossed Sam’s lips when he saw the pile of shirts on the ground. He used to tease him that he wore too much clothing. Sam stood up and took off his jeans, tossing them aside. His socks went with them and he crawled under the covers of the motel bed.

He closed his eyes, pulling a pillow close. He wrapped an arm around it, sighing softly. Ever since he’d gone… it was a nightly routine for him.

 _Hey…_ Sam thought, ignoring that nagging doubt in the back of his head that told him he was dead and he couldn’t hear him. _Today wasn’t much different than yesterday. Was on the road with Dean for most of it._

 _We finally stopped at a motel. Same type we’re always at. Seedy little dive that has vibrating beds… You’d have loved it._ He smiled a little to himself, remembering his fondness for the kitschy little motels they would stop in.

 _There’s this new case Dean found. Kids are going missing in this little town and I’m beginning to think that it’s changelings. I’m not entirely sure, though, nothing really points to changelings yet. Could just be some sort of crazy kidnapper…_ Sam even tended to babble a little when he prayed.

He shifted, rolling on to his other side. _…I still miss you more than I can handle. I don’t know if you can even hear me, but I… I’m gonna keep it up anyway. Just in case._

 _I just want you to be able to pick up where we left off when you come back._ Sam snuffled quietly, trying not to get too worked up over this. _Well, uh… that’s about it for tonight. I’ll… I’ll tell you about my day tomorrow, too._

“…I love you.” Sam murmured quietly, wiping his eyes and willing himself to settle down for sleep. It took some time, but Sam eventually began to drift off in to slumber.

As his consciousness flitted in to the dream his subconscious was building, he groaned quietly and laid back on the bed. It was much softer than the one he had fallen asleep in. There were silk sheets on the bed, a lush blanket over him and… and someone underneath that blanket.

“On this edition of Casa Erotica, a lonely Moose finds himself in bed with the only man he’s ever loved.” Came a smooth voice from… seemingly nowhere,

“Casa Erotica?” He murmured to himself, grinning a little. He loved Casa Erotica. Wait… with the only man he loved…

“Gabe?” Sam asked, sitting up a little and looking around.

There was a girlish giggle from beneath the sheets and Sam felt a hand moving up his leg. He jumped a little, lifting the sheets and looking down. There was a familiar grin looking back up at him.

“Me love you long time, Sammy Winchester.” Gabriel said, leaning up to lie on top of Sam.

Sam smiled brightly, big arms wrapping around the smaller man immediately. He leaned in and pressed a fiery kiss to his lips, happy to feel it returned to him in earnest.

His hands roamed over Gabriel’s back, one finding it’s way down to grip his backside, the other tangling in his hair. He pulled back, panting lightly. “I’ve missed you so much…”

“I know, Sammy.” Gabriel said, giving him another little kiss. “I’ve been watching you since Lucy got his panties in a bunch.”

“Have you heard me?” Sam asked, running a hand through his hair happily. “I pray to you every night…” He said softly, nuzzling him.

“Sure did, Sammy.” Gabriel assured him, cuddling with him a little. “What kind of Angel would I be if I didn’t even listen to my prayers?” He joked.

Sam smiled happily, rubbing his back. “Good. I… I wanted to be sure you were going to know what had gone on when you came back.” He said with a shy little smile.

“Aww, Sappy Moose.” Gabriel said, leaning in to give Sam a little kiss. “I’m glad you prayed to me like that.”

“I just missed you so much.” Sam said, kissing him eagerly. “Mm…”

“I can feel how much you missed me, Sam.” Gabriel pointed out. “Your longing for me is trying to impale my hip as we mack.” He teased.

Sam flushed slightly. “…Can’t help it.” He said quietly. “I haven’t… been with anyone since you…” Sam murmured, frowning slightly.

“Hey, don’t get so sad on me.” Gabriel said, nipping his bottom lip. “I’ll let you impale me if you cheer up.” He said with a big grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sam laughed when he said that, leaning in to kiss him eagerly. Sex was clearly a motivator for him. He rolled them over, pinning Gabriel down with his body.

“Did you miss me?” Sam asked, kissing at his neck happily. “Hmm?”

“Yeah, I did.” Gabriel said, running his fingers through his hair. “Being disembodied like that’s boring as hell with no sex.” He joked.

Sam chuckled a little, nuzzling him. “I love you, Gabriel.” He said softly, inhaling his scent.

“…I love you, too, Sammy.” He said softly, running a hand down his chest gently. “More than I’ve loved anyone else.”

Sam smiled at him, holding him close and leaning in to kiss him.

He groaned quietly as he could hear someone talking to him. “Sammy…” He could feel a hand shaking his shoulder.

“You okay?” Dean asked, concern on his face as he leaned over Sam’s bed.

“Uh… y-yeah. I’m okay.” He murmured, looking over at Dean. “Why?”

“You were, uh… kinda whimpering in your sleep.” Dean said with an awkward nod. “Just… wanted to make sure you were okay.” He said with a shrug before he headed back to his own bed.

Sam nodded a little. “Yeah, I’m fine…” He murmured, rolling over to face the wall when Dean left him alone. That dream had felt so real…

He sighed quietly, closing his eyes. This wasn’t going to get any easier, he could tell. He hugged the pillow tighter, frowning. It was a lousy replacement for Gabriel…

Sam laid in the silence for a few moments, feeling his emotions rise inside of him. He felt the tears press through his tightly shut eyes and he shook his head a little, not wanting to cry with Dean awake next to him.

There was a click in the room and Sam sat up, looking around. Another click… and his bed began to vibrate gently. He smiled sadly to himself and laid back down, holding his pillow still.

“…Goodnight, Gabriel.” He murmured to him.


End file.
